


Неделя КёХабы 2016

by verbe_I



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, KyouHaba Week, M/M, possible ooc i guess
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbe_I/pseuds/verbe_I
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнения на неделю КёХабы на тумбе (19-25 июня), семидневный онгоинг, изобилие аушек.<br/>День 1. В какой-то мере вдохновлено книгой "Something Missing" и фильмом "Potechi". Кётани подворовывает у Яхабы куриные грудки и влюблен в него куда больше, чем готов признать. Мята, якудза, и полароидные фотки в комплекте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неделя КёХабы 2016

День 1 **растения** / музыка

 

Кётани знает скромную квартиру Яхабы как свои пять пальцев (хотя при первом посещении чуть не сломал мизинец о неудачно стоящую тумбочку). Кётани знает какие продукты Яхаба предпочитает покупать и марку его любимой зубной пасты. Кётани поливает мяту у Яхабы на подоконнике. Кётани знает его рабочие часы и во сколько Яхаба возвращается из бара. Кётани знает о Яхабе Шигеру чуть ли не больше самого Яхабы Шигеру.   
Они никогда не виделись в живую, никогда не разговаривали, и для Кётани бы лучше, чтобы Яхаба никогда не узнал о его существовании. 

Квартиру Яхабы он “навещает” по вторникам и пятницам, с четырех-тридцати до четырех-пятидесяти. На десять минут больше чем прочих своих “клиентов”. Кётани оправдывает это тем, что ему нужно время, чтобы полить растения, и гонит от себя мысли, что на самом деле ему просто нравится смотреть развешанные по стенам сэлфи Яхабы. Чёртов хипстер, кто так вообще делает?

— Самовлюбленный засранец, — говорит Кётани новому полароидному сэлфи улыбчивого Яхабы, проходя мимо и щелкает ногтем по совместной фотографии с Ойкавой Тоору, олимпийским чемпионом по волейболу. Кётани любит волейбол, но Ойкаву с его фальшивыми улыбками и армией поклонниц иррационально терпеть не может. 

Он фотографирует содержимое холодильника и шкафов, выгружает из морозилки одну из причин, по которым он так дорожит “визитами” к Яхабе (насчет остальных причин он предпочел бы не распространяться) - совершенно не нужную в этом доме куриную грудку, вытаскивает из шкафа несколько пакетиков специй и отмечает, что Яхаба давно не пользовался солью. Возможно, в следующий раз он отсыплет себе немного. Он заканчивает с кухней и переходит в ванную, где слышит звук автоответчика и инстинктивно замирает.

— Вы дозвонились до Яхабы Шигеру. Меня, скорее всего, нет дома, так что оставьте сообщение после сигнала, и я обязательно перезвоню, — Кётани слышит сообщение не в первый раз, но было бы преувеличением сказать, что он не ждет случая услышать приятный голос Яхабы еще раз.

— Напоминаю, что встреча в семь, там же где и всегда — невыносимо бодро сообщает автоответчик, заставляя Кётани поморщится. — Не опаздывай, Яхаба-чан, это твой последний шанс! Если ты дома, Аоне тебя подождет.

Кётани смотрит на часы - еще два часа - и чистосердечно желает засранцу Яхабе удачи не опоздать на встречу. В конце концов, это может быть рабочая встреча, а ему совсем не хочется искать нового “клиента”, у которого он будет “одалживать” куриные грудки.

Кётани не знает какая именно жестокая насмешка судьбы привела его к тому, что он навещает квартиру Яхабы в основном для того, чтобы поливать его бедные заброшенные растения. Он заглядывает на подоконник, проверяя перцы и мяту. Ну, разумеется, снова засыхают. Во дворе громко паркуется автомобиль, заставляя Кётани скользнуть в сторону и прокрутить в голове план побега. Ему уже приходилось удирать из квартир, чьи жильцы вернулись раньше, чем нужно. Затем он вспоминает, что у Яхабы машины нет, но можно ведь и на такси вернуться, верно? Из автомобиля, впрочем, выходит не Яхаба, а подозрительные типы с бейсбольными битами. Еще подозрительнее то, что типы определенно посматривают на окно с мятой. Кётани уверен в своем прикрытии, но всё равно чувствует себя мишенью.

Сообщение на автоответчике становится куда яснее, и Кётани хочется стукнуться лбом об стену, потому что а) как можно быть таким идиотом, Кётани б) как со всех сторон положительный Яхаба мог в такое ввязаться и в) как можно быть таким идиотом, Яхаба. 

Кётани бросает взгляд на наручные часы и засекает три минуты. Он знает, что лифт не работает, знает сколько времени в среднем требуется спортивному человеку, чтобы подняться на этаж Яхабы и найти квартиру, и сколько времени потребуется ему, чтобы взять нужное (к счастью для Яхабы, он почти закончил со своим списком). 

Вихрем проносясь по квартире - спасибо последовательному Яхабе, спортивная сумка нашлась именно там, где Кётани её запомнил три месяца назад - и набивая сумку вещами, которыми, предположительно, дорожит Яхаба, которые он сможет без особого труда утащить, и исчезновение которых не кинется в глаза “комитету по встрече”. У него остается еще десять секунд, и Кётани рискованно хватает с подоконника горшок с мятой.

“Окей, это была очень глупая идея”, сообщает он себе же десять секунд спустя, взбегая вверх по лестнице. Останавливается три этажа спустя, аккуратно засовывает горшок в рюкзак, обещая мяте что вытащит её, как только выберется отсюда, поправляет на плече сумку с вещами Яхабы и натягивает кепку на глаза. 

Подозрительные типы окидывают его суровыми взглядами - Кётани не вскидывает на них глаза, не доверяя своей способности сохранить спокойное выражение лица, и кланяется, спецовка газовщика делает его практически невидимкой.

***

Добравшись до метро Кётани ответственно вытаскивает мяту и чуть не пропускает поезд. Кётани никогда не думал, что знания о том, где Яхаба, предположительно, находится в данный момент времени, когда-нибудь послужат ему для большего чем добывание еды и бытовой химии. 

***

Яхаба, к его счастью, оказывается именно в том баре, где Кётани и ожидал и, к его счастью, сидит один. Ждет “встречи”? Кётани кидает нервный взгляд на часы. Время еще есть.

— Яхаба Шигеру, — утвердительно говорит Кётани, чувствуя что свершает самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, сразу же после “бедные растения без меня умрут”. Яхаба, к его чести, не вздрагивает, но замирает и окидывает его вопросительным взглядом. В жизни он выглядит еще лучше, чем на бесконечных полароидах (Кётани, возможно, захватил несколько домой. Не то чтобы он готов признать это вслух), и Кётани тут же вспоминает, что он всё еще в форме газовщика, что в рюкзаке у него медленно размораживается куриная грудка из морозильника Яхабы, и что в спортивной сумке лежит (предположительно невредимая) фотокамера Яхабы, замотанная в несколько свитеров.

— Мы знакомы? — пробует Яхаба еще раз, решив, видно, что одного вопросительного взгляда недостаточно. Даже голос у него звучит лучше чем на сообщении автоответчика. Кётани еще больше злится на себя за дурацкую идею пойти и помочь Яхабе. Не то чтобы он и раньше не предпринимал подобных попыток. (“Пожалуйста, перестань”, говорит ему Иваизуми-сан, но Кётани упорно выгуливает чужих собак, покупает новую чашку в замен разбившейся, и никогда не возвращается в те квартиры.) Но никогда таких, где ему приходилось лицом к лицу встречаться с человеком у которого он несколько лет воровал куриные грудки и вкусно пахнущее мыло. 

— Нам пора, тут не безопасно, — наконец выдавливает он и хватает Яхабу за руку. Яхаба приподнимает на него бровь, оставляет на столе деньги и послушно идет следом. “Какой идиот”, думает Кётани. 

***

Яхаба выглядит в ресторане быстрого питания не на своем месте, как глянцевая журнальная вырезка в плохом коллаже. Даже вполне реальный гамбургер у него в руке выглядит как прифотошопленный. 

— Это ведь моя мята? — спрашивает он наконец, и Кётани неожиданно для себя рассказывает ему всё. Про поступление на медицинский и вылет из университета, про первое “незаметное” воровство из собственного дома, про смерть отца, про “визиты” и “клиентов”, про злосчастное сообщение на автоответчике. Яхаба, неожиданно для него, слушает и даже не вставляет едкие ремарки.

— Значит, ты… грабишь квартиры? — спрашивает он наконец, ослабляя галстук.  
Кётани кидает на него убийственный взгляд. Он готов к тому, что Яхаба кинет этим самым гамбургером ему в лицо и переедет, и несколько менее готов к тому, что Яхаба заявит на него в полицию, так что ему наверное тоже лучше поскорее бы переехать.

— Я просто беру то, что людям самим не нужно. Ты всю эту курицу сам всё равно не съедаешь, — бурчит он куда-то в кусок жареной курицы. 

Кётани кажется, будто он знает Яхабу Шигеру лучше самого Яхабы Шигеру: обеспеченная семья, престижная работа, хорошая зарплата, чёртов Ойкава Тоору в друзьях и малопонятная стычка с якудза. Яхабе, наверное, и не нужна была его помощь. Он бы внимательно послушал якудза и они бы разошлись друзьями. Не исключено, что они и есть друзья, а он дурак, который непроизвольно утащил у Яхабы мяту в горшке.

Но к Яхабе он оказывается совершенно не готов.

— Я могу пожить у тебя? Мне нужно полчаса, чтобы собрать свои вещи и…

— Не получится, — прерывает его Кётани. — Тебя там уже ждут.

Яхаба неуловимо падает духом и поправляет злосчастный галстук. Кётани пихает к нему сумку.

— Это моя камера, — немного удивленно говорит Яхаба. — И мой любимый пиджак. И это что, книга, которую мне подарил Ватари на день рождения пять лет назад?

Градус удивления в его голосе все возрастает и Кётани всё ждет, что он превратится в ужас. 

Яхаба ставит сумку на колени и пронзительно смотрит на него с непонятным выражением лица. Кётани не видел такого ни на одном полароиде. 

— Я всё понял, — говорит он. — Да ты же просто сталкер, — Кётани давится курицей. — Так что мне придется приложить кучу усилий, чтобы узнать про тебя столько же, Кётани.

Кётани никогда не думал, что эта фраза (да еще и сказанная Яхабой, с его то внешностью добропорядочного члена общества) может прозвучать так зловеще.

Кётани вспоминает фотографию злосчастного Ойкавы в квартире Яхабы и понимает, что на самом деле самой большой ошибкой было думать, будто Яхаба просто идиот, который сам не понял куда ввязался.

***

— Ты знаешь, — говорит Яхаба много месяцев спустя, сосредоточенно работая отмычками над замком, — я много думал, почему комнатные цветы у меня перестали умирать. Думал, что может мы с ними наконец начали понимать друг друга.

Кётани озирается вокруг, словно бы высматривая нет ли свидетелей, и надеется, что Яхаба не увидит румянца у него на щеках.

— Спасибо, — не отрываясь от замка продолжает Яхаба, — не только за цветы, — и Кётани натягивает форменную кепку газовщика на глаза, пряча лицо.

***

Яхаба знает квартиру Кётани как свои пять пальцев и никогда не бьется ногой об коварную ножку стола. Кётани знает какие продукты Яхаба предпочитает покупать и марку его любимой зубной пасты. Кётани, несколько лет собиравший любую полезную для “визитов” информацию, знает о Яхабе Шигеру куда меньше, чем Яхаба Шигеру за год узнает о нём. 

Не то чтобы Кётани это не нравилось.

На их подоконнике разрастается мята и незабудки.


End file.
